


Road Trip

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker week 2018 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Road Trips, Starker Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Tony just winked at Peter and said it was a surprise. During that encounter for some reason Peter was flushed with his heart  pounding in his chest. Peter decided that he liked that feeling.





	Road Trip

****

Peter’s leg bounced up and down, with his eyes staring at the clock. Five more minutes until school is out. Five more minutes until summer break starts. Five more minutes then he’ll be with Tony. Honestly, Peter was pleasantly surprised when May had agreed to let Tony take him for a few weeks at the start of summer break.

Tony had told May it was for the internship. But Peter had no idea what the road trip was for. Tony just winked at Peter and said it was a surprise. During that encounter for some reason Peter was flushed with his heart  pounding in his chest. Peter decided that he liked that feeling.

That was a scary thought by itself. Peter only felt that rushed yet warm feeling with Liz. Peter really did hope that he wasn't crushing on his mentor. That would be weird for a lot of reasons. Not to mention how strange it’ll be. Tony was much older than Peter was. Even if he was eighteen now.

The school bell rang and people around Peter cheered and rushed out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher’s call. Peter grabbed his backpack and sped walked out of the room. Peter felt nervous. His hands were sweaty and his pulse was racing. Peter couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. With a deep breath, he pushed the doors open and stepped into the hot summer air. 

The sun beating down on the young man's skin. Peter looked around for the fancy car that was bond to be in the sea that was the parking lot. A car sped towards him nearly running over his feet. Peter quickly stepped back and shook his head at Flash’s laughter. Thankfully he wouldn't have to deal with that this summer, Peter thought to himself.

A loud honk interpreted Peter’s train of thought as Peter turned his head at the sound. The window of a black Mercedes-Benz rolled down and Tony Stark in sunglasses made his appearance. Peter’s heart started to race again as he walked up to the car with a skip to his step.

“C’mon kid get in. We’re wasting daylight.” Tony spoke when Peter was in ear range.

“Yes sir!” Peter nodded, going to sit in the passenger seat of the car.

Tony let out a sigh as the man saw that cars were packed at the exit. “Don't you high schoolers know how to take your turn?” Tony huffed in annoyance.

Peter shrugged his shoulders a smile playing at his lips, “We like fast.”

Tony rolled his eyes fondly at the younger man. “Your generation needs to take their time. Cars are only so fast.” The dark haired man grunted. Peter just laughed at Tony.

The ride to Peter’s apartment was a quiet one. And Peter found himself lost in his thoughts once again. And his thoughts were centered around one person, Tony Stark.

Peter didn't know when he started looking at his mentor in a different light. But this feeling, Peter decided was nice. However Peter doubted that any thoughts of having a romantic relationship with the older teen never crossed the man's mind. Peter could feel that this would kill him from the inside out.

But as Tony parked his car and looked at Peter with a smile and that shine gleaming in his eyes. Peter wanted to kiss the man. So with deep breath and his heart in his throat, he did. And sparks flew.


End file.
